


Slytherin Promises

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times Remus hated being a werewolf, but perhaps someone could change his mind about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slytherin Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Slytherin Promises

~

There were times Remus hated being a werewolf, hated having extra senses that set him apart from others. Mostly he tried not to use them, but sometimes he couldn’t help it, like now. 

He took a deep sniff, closing his eyes to half-mast as the scent of leather was confirmed. His eyes swept the room, wondering where or who it could be coming from. He dismissed Minerva, Dumbledore, and, after a moment’s consideration, Hagrid, as contenders.

He walked towards the staff podium breathing shallowly, then blinked as the scent got stronger as he neared the most unlikely person.

Eyeing Severus speculatively, he inched closer, his breathing speeding up as he saw a long finger pull at buttoned-up robes, revealing a glimpse of what looked like a dog collar. 

Severus’ eyes met Remus’, and he smirked. Remus almost moaned as the scent of Severus’ arousal, mingled with the scent of leather, wafted towards him. 

He hardened quickly, barely hearing the announcements Albus made as Severus continued to torment him, deliberately, Remus was sure, by rubbing his collar discreetly. 

Remus barely made it back to his chambers before he had his trousers off and his prick exposed. It took only a few well-orchestrated squeezes before he was spilling over his own hand, groaning his relief.

Once he could think again, he wondered how Severus had guessed his leather obsession. Or, perhaps it was only a coincidence?

Later, at dinner, when an openly smug Severus showed up, leather-lined robes snapping about his trim figure, Remus almost swooned. 

As he sat down next to Severus, Remus gulped and attempted to speak around his dry throat. “You know what you’re doing to me, don’t you?” he rasped. 

A tiny smile curved Severus’ lips. “Naturally,” he murmured. “I _am_ a Slytherin.”

Remus sighed and looked away.

“Of course,” Severus’ silkily voice continued, “Slytherins keep our promises. I have no intention of teasing you. Such actions can be dangerous when dealing with... wild creatures.”

Remus spun back towards him. “I’m not a wild...” he began hotly, marshalling his arguments as to why he was not a danger to anyone.

Severus held up a hand. “Not a criticism,” he purred, eyes raking Remus’ body appraisingly. “More of an optimistic hope.” 

Remus paused and smiled. And then there were times he loved being a werewolf.

~


End file.
